


When he goes away

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2014 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Gwen liked kissing Morgana right after talking to her husband.</i> Arthur is away on business. Gwen and Morgana have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When he goes away

**Author's Note:**

> For Challenge 2 at [summerpornathon](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com): Secrets.

The bedroom stank of sweat and sex and cigarette smoke; the fan was running full blast against the summer heat, not quite loud enough to drown out the thrum of traffic outside; and Morgana’s head was buried between Gwen’s thighs.

They’d done this enough times that Morgana was getting to be a pro. She knew just how Gwen tasted, just how her thighs quivered when she was properly enjoying herself; she knew where Gwen was sensitive and where she was too-sensitive. Gwen didn’t like having her clit touched, so she had to work around it, licking long and slow up either side and around till Gwen squealed.

Gwen squealed. Her fingers trailed across the back of Morgana’s head, toying with her hair. “Put your fingers in me.” Her voice was breathy. “Please.”

Morgana sucked a hot kiss below her clit and pushed two fingers up inside her, roughly. There was no point being gentle; this wasn’t gentle. They’d never been gentle. She moved her fingers in and out slowly as she licked, drawing her tongue up and down between Gwen’s folds until her thighs began to shake and she was gasping, gasping. 

Gwen said, “yes, yes, _yes_ , like that,” and then she mewled. Gwen always mewled when she came, mewled like a kitty. Morgana sometimes wondered if she made that noise for him, or if it was just for her. Gwen’s thighs shook and twitched, and then went slack, her legs falling open. 

Morgana tugged out her fingers, wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, and crawled up the bed, trailing her fingers across Gwen’s thighs, her belly, her tits. Gwen smiled at her sunnily, the smile that always made Morgana feel like they were just a couple sharing a moment together. She smiled back, smiled as Gwen reached up and toyed with her sweaty hair where it was hanging down over her shoulder, smiled as Gwen hummed in contentment.

The moment didn’t last. On the bedside table Gwen’s phone lit up, buzzing in a quick one-two-three rhythm. Gwen let go of Morgana’s hair and groped for it. When she saw the name on the screen she swore. “Shit. It’s him.” 

She pushed Morgana away and rolled out of bed. She didn’t answer the phone till she was out of the bed room, hovering on the landing, as if that made it better. “Arthur!” she trilled. “Hi, sweetheart. How are you?”

Morgana settled in, propping herself against the pillows, and lit another cigarette. They’d probably talk a while. He always had plenty of shit to talk about, when he was away on business. Stupid anecdotes and gossip that Gwen laughed at and chatted about like she hadn’t just had another woman’s mouth on her cunt.

Sometimes – most times – Morgana considered calling out while Gwen was on the phone to him. It wouldn’t take much, just _hey, come back to bed_ would make him at least confused, if not outright suspicious.

But it’s not like it would make any different. He trusted Gwen, and he thought she was straight, so it wasn’t like she have any difficulty convincing him it was nothing. And then after she’d be angry, and she’d make Morgana leave, and it might be ages before she let her back in.

Besides, Gwen was always at her most fun right after talking to her husband. Once she’d hung up the phone she jumped straight back into bed, bouncing on the mattress, bright-eyed and excited, her cunt still wet. “Sorry about that.”

“S’okay.” Morgana stubbed out her cigarette and let Gwen kiss her, tongue sliding straight into her mouth. Gwen liked kissing Morgana after she’d eaten her out, while her mouth still tasted of pussy. She liked kissing Morgana right after talking to her husband.

Some time, Morgana thought, some time she should have Gwen call up her husband while she was going down on her, call him up and listen to his stupid anecdotes and his _sweethearts_ and his _loves_ and his _I miss yous_ while she had Morgana’s tongue up her cunt. But not today. No. Next time, maybe. Next time he went away.


End file.
